Devastated
is the seventh quest in the Loss'end Questline. Requirements #Completed Inner Rage. Objectives ... Description ... Walkthrough ... Progress ... Completion ... Transcript *Tylious: We don't have time. The next shard must be here! *Salvator: We don't have time to be patient. *Did the sky just get darker? *''A black cloud, displaying two glowing white eyes forming in the middle appears.'' *What is that?! *'???: You dare try and save him?' *'Hahaha! I may not be there at the time, but I'll make sure you won't have it easy!' *Tylious: What is that fire in the sky? *Salvator: WHO ARE YOU? *'Right-hand.' *''The cloud vanishes.'' *Tylious: Oh no.... *Evasive! *''Four meteors hit the cliffside, sending the three adventurers to the bottom of the Galomor Canyon.'' *Salvator: Shit! How the hell are we going to get back up there? *Tylious: We're going to have to climb. Whoever the right-hand is won't make it easy. Five Aspect Demon appear. *Tylious: Adventurer. Salvator. Begin climbing. I got it from here. *Salvator: You better make it back. *''Tylious' eyes glow blue.'' *Tylious: You know me, Salvator. I'll kill them. Tylious begins striking the demons. *Salvator: Adventurer! Keep climbing! *Salvator: Ah shit! He's got rock faces collapsing! Watch yourself! **Salvator: Adventurer! Above! Salvator and yourself eventually make it to a large circular platform. Five more demons appear. *Tylious: Good to see you lads, and wow. More of them. *Tylious: Take a corner on the platform. We'll kill them. The demons are then slain. One holds onto the cliff face. Salvator stabs it in the eye, holding it in place. Another three spawn from behind. *Salvator: Tylious, you and the adventurer go on ahead. *Tylious: Get back here when you're finished. *Salvator: For DEAT-- (demon screams) *Looks like he's getting slaughtered! *Tylious: Not with that blade he's wielding. Those things spin fast. Tylious and the adventurer make it to the platform shaped like an oval. A lightning cloud appears, electrocuting both of the two climbers. *Tylious: ADVENTURER! Damn metal and it's effing properties! *Gasp... Tylious fireman carries you up to some steps. Salvator joins after 20 seconds of recuperating. *Salvator: Phew... *Tylious: You used the ring didn't you? *Salvator: Had to... they knocked the platform over... *Tylious: Come on, get up adventurer. I think I see the cavern. The three climb together. As they reach the top, an Aspect Demon Overlord appears, and smashes a platform, separating the three. *Aspect Demon Overlord: YOU SHALL DIE, ! *A demon boss.... wonderful. You fight the demon, until it reaches 25% health. A red mist appears. *A red mist?! The mist puts a cartharsis slash into the demon, completely ripping it apart. *What the hell? Tylious, Salvator, and the adventurer rejoice. *Tylious, Salvator, thanks for the magic. *Salvator: What magic? *Tylious: ... *Salvator: He helped you, kid. *Tylious: ... *Salvator: Tylious? *Tylious: Nothing. (Where are you, brother?) The next platform is reached. The note flashes. Pedem in terra sancta est. *Salvator: Foot on holy ground. *Salvator: Adventurer, tread around until something "drastic" happens. *Tylious: And be quick about it. *Salvator: (Tylious?) ...yes adventurer.... The adventurer walks, opening a door making a spider like symbol. *Tylious: Here it is. Let's go. Rewards ... Category:Loss'end Questline quests